Bet Me
by Erry-kun
Summary: Dompetnya yang menghilang membuat Arthur mau tidak mau harus memenangkan taruhan bodoh itu. / England/Spain. UKEsp.


"Sial, dompetku ..."

Kepalanya agak tertunduk, sementara kedua tangannya terus menggali mencari-cari ke dalam saku celananya sendiri. Arthur Kirkland terus menggerutu, dengan kata-katanya yang tidak jelas dan entah tertuju pada siapa. Sebotol _wine_ yang diletakkan di atas mejanya tampak baru berkurang sedikit, untungnya. Tapi dia adalah Arthur, maka tidak heran bahwa sampai saat ini pun kedua iris matanya yang sewarna laut luas bergangga itu sudah sedikit menyayu.

"Hebat," Dari kursi di sebelah tempat Arthur duduk, Alfred Jones berkomentar dengan nada sedikit mengejek. "Ternyata membawa Tuan Kirkland minum bersama itu artinya lebih dari sekedar bersedia bersusah-susah membawanya pulang dan mendengarkannya mengoceh tidak jelas ketika mabuk."

"Jangan melihatnya seperti beban berat, sayang," Francis Bonnefoy menyahut, dari sisi satunya, dengan nada seduktifnya yang biasa. "Terkadang ini adalah hiburan tersendiri," dia berujar, sembari mengangkat dagu Arthur sehingga tampak pada pengheliatannya wajah si _british_ yang agak merona karena mabuk.

Menggeram kesal sendiri sembari menepis Francis dengan kasar, Arthur kembali menyibukan dirinya menggeledah saku celana dan barang bawaannya sendiri, mencari-cari letak benda yang begitu penting baginya tersebut. "Persetan! Sial! Aku tidak bisa menemukannya di manapun, _git_!"

"Uh-oh, tahan dirimu, sobat," melebar sedikit pandangannya, Alfred menimpali sebelum laki-laki itu semakin meledak emosinya, Alfred sudah kenal betul tabiat Arthur. "Kita bisa pikirkan bersama untuk pembayaran _bill_-mu."

Alih-alih menyambut niat baik laki-laki Amerika itu dengan tatapan sumringah yang diharapkan, Arthur dan sifat gengsinya yang tinggi itu balas menatap Alfred tajam, "Ini bukan hanya soal _bill_," katanya, "dan jangan berpikir aku berharap bantuan kalian secara cuma-cuma."

Mendengus ketika mendengar tanggapan negatif dari Arthur, Alfred menyerah, "_Whatever_." Dia memutuskan untuk membiarkan Arthur sibuk sendiri dengan keputusannya. Maka dia berbalik, duduk bersandar pada meja bar, memandang jauh ke meja-meja bundar di sekeliling lantai dansa. Ketika itu, dilihatnya berbagai macam orang sedang bersenang-senang, dalam bentuk apapun itu. Lalu dia teringat tentang kata-kata Francis sebelum ini tentang Arthur mabuk yang bisa menghibur, lalu senyum penuh artinya terukir secara refleks.

Dia merangkul bahu Arthur, membuat laki-laki di sebelahnya itu mau tidak mau mendekat. "Hei, dengar," Alfred membuka suaranya, Francis ikut mencondongkan tubuh padanya, ingin tahu. "Kau lihat orang itu? Dia yang berambut cokelat ikal. Datang padanya, ajak dia bicara," Alfred berujar dengan suara biasa, namun musik yang lumayan keras telah cukup menyamarkan kata-katanya. "Taruhan seratus dolar bahwa kau bisa berciuman dengannya."

Francis tertawa begitu puas mendengar kalimat telak Alfred, sementara Arthur tampak bergeming masih tertuju atensi ke seberang, di mana sebuah meja bundar kecil menjadi tempat di mana seorang laki-laki semenggoda cokelat yang meleleh duduk sendirian menikmati anggur dalam gelas kaca.

Lalu kedua alis tebalnya menyatu kesal.

_Sial_.

* * *

**Hetalia – Axis Powers (c) Himaruya Hidekazu**

**Bet Me (c) Erry-kun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, typo, boys love, sedikit dirty talk.**

* * *

**Bet Me**

**.: UKEsp :.**

* * *

"Hai."

Antonio Fernandez Carriedo mengangkat kepalanya tepat ketika dia menyadari bahwa sapa pendek sesaat lalu memang ditujukan untuknya, lalu menemukan sepasang iris mengilat yang sewarna dengan miliknya sendiri, maka dia tersenyum manis memikat. "Wow, lihat siapa yang aku temui di sini."

Arthur membalas dengan tersenyum aneh. Kedua alis tebalnya hampir menyatu dengan wajahnya yang memerah antara kesal, malu, dan efek sedikit mabuk. Penampilan memalukan itu tidak membantunya sama sekali. "Kau sendirian?"

Seolah agak menyindir, Antonio melempar pandangannya ke sekeliling di mana kursi-kursi yang mengelilingi meja bundar kecil itu tampak kosong, "Seperti yang terlihat," katanya.

Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, Arthur menarik salah satu kursi di sana, lalu duduk mencari posisi yang nyaman. Ah, tidak, kehadiran laki-laki Mideterania itu di hadapannya saja sudah cukup membuatnya tidak merasa nyaman.

Antonio tidak memedulikannya, dia mengangkat gelas kaca tingginya dan meneguk sedikit demi sedikit anggur merahnya. Lalu dalam beberapa detik, gelas itu kosong. Menaruhnya kembali ke atas meja, Antonio duduk bertopang dagu memusatkan atensi pada si pirang terang di hadapannya yang tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah.

Arthur melempar pandangannya jauh-jauh dari laki-laki Spanyol yang _dulu_ begitu akrab di pandangannya itu. Tidak henti-hentinya dia menggerutu mengutuk Alfred dalam hati. Dari sekian banyak orang di dalam ruangan itu, kenapa dia harus menunjuk pada Antonio? Dia seharusnya tahu bagaimana hubungan England dan Spain selama ini—tunggu, Alfred tahu. Karena itu dia melakukan ini untuk membuat taruhan mereka terdengar lebih menarik.

Bisa dia bayangkan wajah Alfred dan Francis yang sedang menertawakannya sekarang. _Double_ sial.

Lamunan panjangnya membuat Arthur baru menyadari bahwa sejak tadi Antonio terus memerhatikannya tanpa bosan seolah dirinya adalah lukisan mahal yang dipajang di dalam _Mesee de Louvre_. Oh, berlebihan.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" berujar tajam, Arthur menajamkan pandangannya galak.

Sedikit terkejut karena gertakan menusuk Arthur, Antonio bergeming sejenak. Tapi kemudian dia menggeleng kecil, menunjukkan senyuman manis yang sudah menjadi tipikalnya. "Tidak," katanya. "Mereka bilang orang-orang _british_ itu menggoda dalam sekali pandang."

Bergeming, Arthur mulai membuat tatapannya melembut. Aneh sekali. Mungkin mereka memang jarang sekali bicara, karena memang hubungan mereka tidak akrab sama sekali—sejauh yang Arthur tahu—maka benar-benar di luar dugaannya bahwa laki-laki Spanyol itu bisa memperlakukannya seperti teman lama yang sudah bertahun-tahun terpisah begini. "Kau percaya dengan itu?"

Tetap tersenyum manis, Antonio menajamkan matanya dengan gerak-gerik menantang. "Tidak," katanya, sembari sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Arthur. "Pada awalnya." Lalu dia memberikan beberapa detik jeda di mana mereka tetap bergeming pada posisi itu. "Tapi _sekarang_ aku percaya," berujar setengah berbisik, Antonio membuat pandangannya berkilat-kilat.

Arthur bergeming. Anthony sialan itu mencoba menggodanya. Entah apa tujuan utamanya. Tapi mungkin karena suasana mendukung yang ada, Arthur mulai bisa menerima bahwa orang yang duduk di hadapannya bukanlah Spain yang ingin balas dendam atau semacamnya—dan, _astaga_—Arthur baru menyadari bahwa kulitnya benar-benar cokelat menggoda. Tiga kali sial.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Anthony," tetap berusaha memastikan, Arthur membuka suara, "Kau, _Reino de Espana_, _seharusnya_ membenciku."

Tetap dengan senyumannya, Antonio membalas, "Benar," katanya. "Aku membenci Inglaterra dan aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari itu."

Arthur tersenyum menyeringai, Antonio melihat senyuman Arthur itu begitu mengingatkannya pada hari di mana laki-laki itu menginjak-injak harga dirinya sampai tidak berbekas. "Tidak berniat mengacuhkanku? Atau bersikap tidak sopan padaku?"

Antonio tersenyum maklum, lalu meraih sebelah tangan Arthur di atas meja bundar tempat mereka duduk. Menyentuhnya penuh arti, seraya berkata, "Lihat aku, Arturo. _Aku_ yang _sekarang_."

Mau tidak mau Arthur mengikutinya, menatap perawakan Antonio di mana kedua matanya lah yang paling membuat dirinya terpaku. Keduanya sewarna daun cerah di musim semi, bulat teduh menyejukkan. Menghangatkan perasaannya seketika. Sangat berbeda dengan tatapannya bertahun-tahun lalu, di mana Arthur tidak akan pernah melupakan tatapan benci yang ditujukan padanya itu.

Tidak menunggu reaksi lawan bicaranya, Antonio berujar, "Aku berubah seiring dengan berjalannya waktu," katanya. "Kau juga demikian."

"Aku?" tanya Arthur, sembari tetap memasang wajah heran. "Aku rasa tidak."

"Kau berubah," jawab Antonio bersikeras. "Berubah semakin ... ah, entahlah! Pikirkan saja sendiri," tertawa kecil, tampak kedua sisi pipinya merona tipis, Arthur yang melihatnya sedikit tersentak. Sialan Alfred dan taruhan bodohnya, Antonio tampak begitu manis sejenak tadi.

"Berhenti menggodaku, Carriedo," Arthur berujar menusuk, meskipun dia tampak tidak terlalu jujur dengan kata-katanya itu.

"Aku? Omong kosong," Antonio tersenyum meremehkan. "Aku bahkan tidak menyadari kehadiranmu dan kau sudah datang ke mejaku dengan sendirinya."

"Itu bukan karena aku tertarik padamu!" tidak terima, Arthur menajamkan nada suaranya.

Lalu reaksi berlebihannya disambut gelak tawa renyah Antonio. "Baiklah, lalu siapa yang bisa menjelaskan itu semua?" dia berkata di sela-sela tawa puasnya. "Apa America dan France yang duduk di sudut sana itu pelakunya?" katanya, sembari menunjuk di mana dua laki-laki itu memerhatikan Arthur dengan sesekali tertawa puas bahagia.

Menerawang, Arthur mulai curiga bahwa Antonio sudah mengetahui niat buruknya soal taruhan itu. "Kau mencurigai mereka?" tanyanya, dengan hati-hati.

"Tidak," balas Antonio cepat. Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada Arthur. "Tapi ketika kau bertanya demikian, aku mulai mencurigai mereka."

"Oh, sial," Arthur membuat gestur mengalah yang pasrah. "Kau mendapatkanku, Tuan Matador."

Antonio tersenyum bangga. "Apa itu artinya aku bisa membawamu pulang dan menikahimu?"

Mendengarnya, Arthur melebarkan pandangannya terkejut. "Oh, oh, siapa bilang?" katanya. "Kau salah perhitungan untuk beberapa hal, tapi sebenarnya akulah yang akan menikahimu." Lalu Arthur bergeming menyesal dengan apa yang baru saja dia katakan. Padahal baru saja Arthur berkata bahwa dia tidak tertarik pada Antonio, dia membongkar kebohongannya sendiri.

Antonio tertawa kecil. "Aku cukup tersanjung, Tuan _British Gentleman_," katanya, dengan nada suara menyindir. "Tapi sebelum itu kau harus mulai jujur untuk beberapa hal padaku. Termasuk, tujuan utamamu tiba-tiba datang padaku meskipun tahu bahwa aku benar-benar membencimu."

"Aku pikir kau sudah mengetahuinya," balas Arthur. "Tapi sebenarnya aku tidak berniat menyembunyikannya," lalu dia memelankan sedikit volume suaranya. "Dompetku menghilang dan itu membuatku harus memenangkan taruhan bodoh dengan si kepala roti isi itu."

"Benarkah? Menyedihkan sekali," laki-laki _spanish_ itu membalas prihatin. "Biar aku tebak, taruhan seratus dolar bahwa kau bisa membawaku ke ranjang?"

Arthur tersenyum kecil penuh arti, "Jika itu yang kau harapkan, bersiaplah untuk kecewa, sayang," katanya, nada suaranya penuh sindir menyebalkan. "Ciuman, _hanya_ ciuman," katanya. "Tapi kau benar tentang seratus dolar."

"Oh," bergumam, Antonio menunjukkan gestur sedikit terkejut terpana. "Kenapa tidak katakan dari tadi?"

Arthur terkejut, menunjukkan wajah bodoh di mana Antonio yakin pesona laki-laki _british_ itu hilang seketika. "Kau bercanda? Kau mau melakukannya untukku?"

"Arturo, sayang," Antonio mendekat padanya, berbisik dengan nada misterius. "Jika laki-laki Amerika itu bisa mengusilimu seperti itu, maka kita juga bisa melakukannya."

Mengerti maksud dari Antonio, Arthur memasang kembali senyum kemenangannya yang begitu memikat. "Kau benar, lima puluh dolar juga tidak buruk."

Lalu mereka menghentikan pembicaraan itu tepat ketika Arthur mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat pada Antonio, menyatukan napas mereka dalam satu irama. Aroma _wine_ yang menguar dari bibir Antonio yang sedikit terbuka membuatnya semakin tertantang. Maka dengan cepat, ciuman itu menjadi miliknya.

Semua itu berlansung cukup lama, karena Arthur ingin memastikan bahwa Alfred dan Francis tidak melewatkan momen itu sama sekali. Pun karena sensasi menggoda yang diberikan Antonio membuatnya tidak bisa lepas begitu saja. Terlebih dengan aroma khas perkebunan tomat yang menguar pada tubuhnya begitu menggelitiki rongga penciumannya. Jika saja Arthur sedang sangat mabuk, mungkin mereka benar-benar akan berakhir di ranjang.

Beberapa detik cukup sepertinya, Arthur melepaskan ciuman itu sebelum dia melakukan hal yang lebih tidak terkontrol dan kembali duduk tegak di kursinya. "Bagaimana?" gumamnya, sedikit tidak jelas.

"Wow, kau membuatku terkejut," lawan bicaranya membalas. Antonio sedikit terpaku di tempatnya duduk. Baru dirinya menyadari bahwa julukan _british gentleman_ itu ternyata memang bukan main-main. Pipinya yang merona tipis merah jambu membuat Arthur harus menelan ludahnya sendiri melihatnya. Lalu Antonio melanjutkan, "Aku mulai kecewa bahwa taruhan itu benar-benar _hanya_ untuk sebuah ciuman."

Arthur sendiri terpaku sejenak mendengarnya. Maka sekian detik kemudian dia membalas, "Jangan membuatku menarik kata-kataku tentang tidak tertarik padamu, Anthony."

"Arturo, kau dan kata-kata tidak jujurmu bisa membuatku gila," gumamnya. "Tapi, aku rasa itu cukup," Antonio tersenyum menyenangkan. Dia merogoh saku celananya, mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sana, lalu mengambil pulpen di saku kemejanya, dan menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya. "Ini," katanya, menyerahkan kertas bertuliskan susunan angka-angka itu pada Arthur.

Berdenyit heran, Arthur bertanya kemudian, "Untuk apa?"

"Mungkin kau ingin mengajakku makan malam lain kali dan melamarku secara benar dengan cincin perak yang indah?" Antonio tertawa kecil, "Atau kau ingin berkunjung ke rumahku dan mencoba makanan olahan tomat buatanku?"

Sialan. Tawaran menggiurkan macam apa itu. Arthur memasang wajah aneh tanpa sadar.

Lalu terdengar gelak tawa Antonio yang renyah itu lagi. "Bercanda," katanya, seraya meraih sebelah tangan Arthur di atas meja dan menaruh secarik kertas itu di atas telapak tangannya. "Hubungi aku ketika lima puluh dolar bagianku sudah cair," katanya. "Jangan membawa kabur bagianku."

Tidak menunggu reaksi dari lawan bicaranya, Antonio beranjak pergi dari kursi. Menyisakan Arthur yang bergeming sendiri, memikirkan beberapa hal menyenangkan yang mungkin akan dia lakukan beberapa hari ke depan dengan terlebih dahulu menghubungi nomor di kertas kecil yang ada pada genggamannya sekarang.

* * *

_**fin.**_

* * *

Halo! Selamat siang semuanya XD

ehm, ehm, ada yang masih suka sama UKEsp?

saya gak tahan buat bikin ff inii :" ini UKEsp pertama saya mueheheh :"D lagi tergila-gila berat sama Pirate!UK dan Pirate!Spain, tadinya saya mau membuat UKEsp nya dengan latar perang Inglo-Spanish, tapi berhubung (kayaknya) udah ada beberapa author yang buat dan berhubung nilai pelajaran sejarah saya jongkok ya akhirnya nggak jadi :"D (plakplakplak)

Saya kepikiran untuk membuat kelanjutan ff ini, hehehe ... ^^ nanti kalau ada waktu sehabis UN akan saya buat (kayaknya) (plak) sekarang mau belajar keras doeloe buat UN hahah (ketawa miris) :"3

Maaf banget atas keanehan ff iniii :"""D kritik dan sarannya jangan sungkan ya _minna-sama_, masukin aja ke kotak review hehehe. Terima kasih banyak!

_(Oh iya, ini ada sedikit tambahan—yang mungkin akan membuat Anda tercengang(?)(plak)—silakan dinikmati(?))_

* * *

"Francis, apa aku salah menunjuk orang?"

"Tidak. Maksudku, aku yakin kau menunjuk perempuan berambut cokelat ikal di sana itu, 'kan? Sepertinya Arthur salah mengira kau menunjuk Antonio."

Alfred tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Sial, ini seharusnya tidak bisa menjadi lebih menarik lagi!"

"Mengingat hubungan mereka selama ini, semestinya sulit bagi Arthur untuk memenangkan taruhan ini."

"Kau bercanda? Aku ingin dia mencium perempuan itu! Bukan Antonio!" tawanya mengeras.

"Arthur tetap kalah meskipun dia berhasil mendapatkan ciuman Antonio?"

"Tentu saja, ini bukan salahku, 'kan?"

"Itu kejam sekali, sayang," Francis tertawa kecil. "Tapi menarik."


End file.
